


Let Your Arrow Go

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cupid AU, F/F, Sad with a Happy Ending, angel au, top!Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid AU where Clarke is an angel cursed to never be loved. Things are thrown into chaos when she starts shooting people out of desperation. Clexa.</p><p>*UPDATE* ABANDONED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ed Sheeran's music video, "Give Me Love".

This existence she leads is hell. The empty, gnawing feeling that chews through heart strings grows stronger with every passing day. Only flying makes the pain leave her chest, replacing the terrible ache with joy.

 

 

Clarke shuffles her wings, allowing them to stretch and unfurl, but does not leave the ground. Instead, she looks around at the tools she has placed before her. She grips a small chisel in her right hand and drags it across a shaft of wood. A long shaving of timber falls to the floor.

 

Clarke examines the rounded stem carefully, and cuts a small notch at the top of it. Her hands select one of the many sharpened stones from a pile on the table and ties it firmly down with a strip of sinew. 

 

The arrow is sturdy and unyielding, and Clarke glues three feathers to the end of it with sharpened precision. Carefully, she adds it to the ever growing number of arrows in her quiver. 

 

She stands, throwing the sling of arrows across her back and around her shoulder. Her muscles ripple as she picks up her bow and strings it, testing the strength of the string. Satisfied, she relaxes her grip, and sets out to find her first target.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

The first person she shoots is a woman called Abby. The arrow pierces her in the small of her back, and dissipates within moments of impact in a cloud of dust. Clarke holds her breath, praying with every fiber of her being that she will turn around, realize who shot her.

 

But instead she watches with a sinking feeling as the woman presses her lips to those of her companion, a hook nosed man with dark hair. Surprised, he hesitantly kisses her back, gently cradling her face with his hand.

 

Clarke feels grief well in her chest, and turns away. They never see her. They never will.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

The second person she targets is a young boy with shaggy brown hair and a lopsided smile. Clarke is sure to find him alone, eliminating the risk of him falling for a fellow peer. She watches him work for a while, shaping a small piece of metal into something that resembles a deer. 

 

When she releases the arrow, it lodges itself deeply in his stomach. The piece of metal falls from his hands and hits the floor with a dull thud. Brown eyes cloud over, and his life slowly drains before her. 

 

Clarke bitterly retrieves the arrow before it can turn into dust.

\------------------------------------------------

 

She targets a tall, headstrong boy next whose face is covered in freckles. He seems kind enough, when open to the others's ideas. Perhaps that is why Clarke feels sick to her stomach when he turns to multiple women  after the arrow dissolves in his chest. 

 

She feels bile rising in her throat, and hot tears begin to stream down her face. The ache in her chest evolves into prickling needles.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Her last arrow is spent just as her hope is draining. The girl is different from the rest; she is stoic and cold, yet a fierce love burns within her breast. She has dark kohl painted intricately around her eyes, and many braids that fall around her shoulders. Clarke is careful as she strings this arrow.

 

And when she releases it, the arrow whizzes in a blur, and buries itself just below the girl's heart. Clarke hears her inhale sharply, and she closes her eyes.  _Please, don't let her die, too._

Soft hands tentatively cup her face, and Clarke's eyes flutter open in shock to meet forest green ones. 

 

"I see you."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise! Yes, four months after writing the first chapter of this story, I decided to pick it back up. At 2:00 a.m.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> ~~~~~

"Why aren't your feathers white?"

They are tangled together in cool sheets, molded into each others side like a puzzle piece.

Lexa ghosts her fingertips over Clarke's wings, stroking them softly. They are a deep blonde in color, dipped with the faintest of gold at all the right edges.

Clarke shuffles her right wing, feeling tickled, and smiles. "Because an angel's wings will always resemble that of their hair color."

Lexa shifts, turning to face the cupid so that their faces are a breath apart. "I still have many questions."

Green orbs meet blue.

"And I will answer them in due time," Clarke speaks softly, eyes lidded heavily. She closes the distance between them once more, and Lexa melts against her lips.

Their bodies rock together in sync, and the once cool sheets begin to burn again.


End file.
